


Sex on the Beach

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vacation, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are places where no sand belongs but the way it got there makes it totally worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/gifts).



> Inspired by J2's shenanigans during their latest vacation and this beautiful aesthetic on tumblr: http://buttheyrebrothers.tumblr.com/post/134075997591/wellcometothedarkside-this-is-for-you-maestra

You’d think missing a person you spend almost every minute of every day with would be impossible, but apparently he and Jared have always been different. He hasn’t even noticed how much he had missed simply _being_ with Jared until he feels the younger man’s arms come around him from behind, to look over the deserted beach together in comfortable silence.

It feels like his lungs are filled with more air, expand more easily than before. The restless feeling under his skin, the one he wasn’t even consciously aware of, subsides more and more with every warm breath against his neck. There is always someone there, on set, in the restaurants and streets, even in Austin. And they don’t mind, not really. They love their family and friends, but the thought of having Jared to himself, and if it was only for a few hours, settles in Jensen’s stomach like a warm blanket.

The girls are out, strolling along the promenade with the kids. Later, they will crash in the other bungalow, just next to theirs. He and Jared are free to do as they please, so naturally, they decide to be together.

He is shaken out of his reverie by Jared’s soft voice in his ear. “I missed this. Missed you. Is that stupid?” Jensen can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Their thoughts are as much in sync as their hearts, it seemed.

“No, not at all. But I hope you know I have to call you a sap now.” Jared lets out a chuckle at that, but doesn’t comment. He could call Jensen out on his own sappiness, which is apparent in the way he keeps stroking every inch of Jared’s skin he can reach, but the kettle doesn’t need to call the pot out on everything. 

“What do you say, two saps walking along their private beach?” Jensen can feel Jared’s smile against his skin.

“Sounds like a terrible joke.” He anticipates the shove but still goes with it, using the memento to let their bodies collide with much more force than Jared expected. Both men stumble backwards, fighting for balance and dominance at the same time. Just when Jensen thinks he’s got the upper hand, Jared tangles their legs and grabs his waist, bringing them both down in a pile of limbs. They both groan at the impact of unforgiving floor on their not-twenty-anymore bodies.

“I’m too old for this shit.”

“Good thing I have a thing for older, wealthier men then. You can be my sugar daddy.” And if that wasn’t bad enough, Jared has to add his ridiculous eyebrow waggle.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Your face is ridiculous.”

“Your mum -”

“Don’t even think it.” At that, Jared honest to god giggles, so Jensen shuts him up the only way he knows.

They make out like teenagers on the floor of their bungalow, with the sound of waves lapping at the shore in the same leisurely way their lips are moving against each other. When they finally part - Jensen would never admit it, but his back won’t become friends with the hard floor - he can’t help but place one last kiss on the tip of Jared’s adorably pointy nose. “I missed you, too.” Jared’s mouth is too occupied with smiling to call him a sap in return.

After they got back to their feet (mostly graceful, for which Jensen is glad) they decide to take a lazy stroll across the beach, before hitting the closest beach bar for a couple of drinks. They change in board shorts and t-shirts, shoes left behind along with their public personas. Here, they’re not Jared and Jensen, lead actors of a semi-famous TV-show, but Jay and Jen, two guys on their well-earned vacation. Here, they walk hand in hand. They chase each other across the sandy beach and exchange kisses whenever they feel like it. No one is there to judge them, and the knowledge is more precious than any amount of money or fame.

They reach the bar almost two hours later, already drunk on freedom and each other. There is music playing, some kind of reggae and samba that goes straight to the hips. Locals and tourists are mixing well on the dance floor with no regard for money or color. Jensen instantly feels at ease here, the low key atmosphere doing wonders for his usually introverted personality.

“I’ll get us something to drink. Long Island?” So it’s that kind of evening. And why not. It’s their vacation for Christ sake.

“Sounds good. But no straw!” Jared laughs at their inside joke all the way over to the bar. Jensen follows him with his eyes, laugh lines etched into his skin and eyes alight with so much affection he’s sure they must glow with it. If there was only one thing he was allowed to be thankful for, it would be this stupid, amazing, brilliant and gorgeous man.

“You got it baaaad, man.” comes a cheerful voice from his right. It belongs to a slightly shorter, black guy with a handsome face and mischievous eyes.

“That bad?” he asks with a self-deprecating tilt to his voice. He’s still afraid to mess up this thing between them by accidentally outing them, just because he can’t help the way he looks at Jared.

“Only to everyone with eyes.” the other man laughs at him. “But don’t worry, it’s okay. People see what they want to see, y’know? Besides, I can’t really blame you.” His eyes glide back to Jared’s tall frame, appreciation obvious in the way his gaze lingers on the broad shoulders and narrow waist.

Jensen points a threatening finger at him, only half-joking when he says “Hands off. That’s mine.”

The guy still hasn’t lost his humor. If anything, he’s only laughing harder at that. “Don’t worry; I don’t play for that team. I just appreciate beauty when I see it.” Mollified by that, Jensen laughs with him.

“Fair enough.”

At that, Jared joins them with their drinks. “What’s fair enough?”

Jensen makes grabby hands at the Long Island. “Nothing. Gimme.” Jared obliges, mumbling “Always so greedy.”

Jensen leers at him in an overly obnoxious way. “You know it.” And that’s how their evening out begins.

They’re joined by other locals, friends of Jamal, the guy who first approached Jensen. Their evening is filled with laughter, alcohol and dancing. Some people take photos with them, but they’re courteous enough to not do it covertly. Jared has his hands all over Jensen the whole time, naturally affectionate attitude bolstered by the generous amounts of Cuba Libre he consumes all through the evening. It’s driving Jensen insane, in the best possible way, desire buzzing under his skin without any urgency. He’s half-hard and in no immediate need to do something about it. Instead, he enjoys the way Jared’s lean muscles are pressed against him on the dance floor. What they do can’t really be called dancing at this point, it’s more like a slow grinding, but neither man seems to mind. Against Jensen’s hip he can feel Jared’s arousal, but just like himself, the other man seems content with their prolonged foreplay. They both know how the night will end.

“I wish we could do this more often.” The low rumble of Jared’s voice startles Jensen out of the zone he landed in. The one where nothing but them exists.

“Dry humping in public? I’m not sure I want my mum to think I’m that kind of girl, y’know.” Jensen noticed the wistful undertone of Jared’s words, so naturally he tries to cheer him up. It doesn’t work like it usually does because the lines around Jared’s mouth stay where they are.

“You know what I mean.” Flat voice a clear contrast to the way Jared’s hands tighten in Jensen’s shirt. They’ve stopped grinding. Instead, they just stand there, surrounded by strangers, clutching each other in a way Sam and Dean would be proud of.

“I know. Me too.” He’s stroking through Jared’s hair and only notices now the soothing noises he makes. “You want to get out of here?” At Jared’s hesitant nod, he maneuvers them out of the ever moving crowd and onto the still deserted beach. He not once lets go of Jared and together they slowly trudge along the shore, both lost in thought but anchored by the other.

No words are spoken when they both stop moving. With Jared, none were ever needed. They let their bodies speak instead, all those things they feel too big to be conveyed with something as mundane as the English language.

When Jensen turns towards Jared his right hand has never left the other man’s skin, their fingers still laced securely. With his left, he reaches up to cup Jared’s cheek, thumb tracing the sharp cheekbones in a soft caress. It trails downwards slowly, a soft whisper of a life shared. The digit reaches pink lips before a hungry mouth replace its innocent touch.

Two men stand on a lonely beach, illuminated by an ancient moon and countless stars. Their bodies are not touching yet, except for insistent mouths and gentle hands, but soon enough the pull between becomes too much to resist, like the pull of the moon on the helpless ocean. They come together very much like they did on wooden planks back at the bar, only this time, there is no trace of their prior laziness. It’s like their skin is on fire and only touch can soothe the burn.

Clothes fall on the same ground where they left their inhibitions on that long gone afternoon. The silence between them speaks of trust when their panting breath tells a story of lust and love and things bigger than either of them.

Jensen can’t tell where he ends and Jared begins, so it’s no wonder he loses track of time and space as well. He has no idea whose knees gave out first or why Jared is beneath him on the ground, and frankly, he doesn’t care. What he cares about is sweat-slick skin gliding against each other and rough hands exploring, stroking, groping every part they can reach.

They’re both achingly hard, he can feel it between their bodies where their cocks bump and slide with each thrust of hips. There’s wetness on his stomach and he can’t tell from whom it comes, their bodies as much entangled as their lives. He wishes they could unite in much the same way, but he can’t muster the will to stop this dance between them right now. Besides, they don’t have anything with them and he knows they won’t last much longer.

Jared echoes his thoughts when his hands grab Jensen’s ass to pull him closer and to increase the friction between them. His movements become more and more desperate, and once again Jensen finds himself soothing him. He kisses along the strong jaw before fusing their lips together; swallowing those needy whimpers that spill out with every thrust of their hips. His tongue dives into the wet heat of Jared’s mouth and that’s all it needs. Beneath him, Jared’s whole body shudders almost violently with the force of his climax, hot and sticky wetness spilling between their bodies.

Not once do their mouths part.

He knows Jared is with him again when the man starts moving his lips in a clumsy imitation of a kiss. Jensen smiles into it, happy besides the fact that he is still painfully hard. It doesn’t matter when he see Jared’s eyes shine with love, his body loose and relaxed. At peace. He’s interrupted at his marveling when Jared flips them over easily, using Jensen’s state of distraction to his advance. Sneaky bastard.

Before he can voice that thought however, the younger man slides down his body with a cheeky grin and butterfly kisses peppered all over Jensen’s pale, sweaty skin. When Jared reaches his weeping cock he looks up from Jensen’s lap and their eyes meet. The _Thank you_ in Jared’s eyes is deafening and Jensen’s own eyes answer _I love you_ just as loud. Then wet heat ascends on him and all thought is lost in mind-numbing pleasure.

There is no teasing, no exploring. Jared goes straight for the win, taking Jensen to the root with Jared’s nose buried in his pubic hair. Jensen claws at the sand, but finds no purchase. That’s when Jared starts humming around him and the vibrations go straight to his brain, making his synapses cross-fire and fireworks explode behind his closed lids. The mouth around him slides up, clever tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside of his cock before circling the sensitive head. Jensen is so close, he can almost taste it. It tastes like salt and Jared, he realizes. It could be because of Jared’s finger, which is sliding alongside his cock, stroking the foreskin a few times before disappearing again.

His whole world explodes when it finds its way between his cheeks, teasing at the neglected ring of muscles there. It hasn’t even breached him fully when he is shooting his brains out of his dick in thick spurts. Jared swallows them greedily to the last drop. The man suckles on the tip until the sensation becomes too much for Jensen’s overstimulated body and he makes a sound of protest deep in his throat.

He lets Jensen drop from his mouth but makes no moves to get up any time soon. Jensen can understand the desire to just lie on the beach, lulled to sleep by the sounds of the ocean and Jared’s even breathing. But they can’t. Not only because someone could come by, but also because they’re not twenty anymore. Jensen’s back will kill him, as will Jared’s shoulder. Besides, their families will want to see them for breakfast and he knows Tom and JJ, and maybe even Shep, will come to wake them.

“Jay. Hey, sleepy-head, time to get up.” He nudges the other man gently but only gets a grunt in response. “Come on, we have to get back. I think I have sand _everywhere_. And there are places where no such thing belongs.” That at least, earns him a quiet chuckle.

“Kay, kay, princess. We can’t have your sensibilities hurt by such offensive things as nature.” With that, Jared rises to his feet in much more coordinated way than Jensen would have thought him capable of in his current state.

“Damn straight. Where is my carriage, stable boy?” he replies when Jared helps him up.

“Uhh, kinky role play. I would love to see you in a corset, my lady. Until then, let me be your carriage.” And with that, Jared throws him over his shoulder like Jensen weights nothing. It’s insanely hot, especially because it’s a reminder of how much better Jared is doing since his breakdown earlier this year. He’s almost back to his muscled frame, healthy and happy. The thought steals much of Jensen’s indignation when he grumbles at Jared.

“Let me down, you giant oaf.”

“Make up your mind, princess.”

When Jared puts him back down they get dressed hastily, suddenly eager to shower the beach away from their exhausted bodies. Jared gives him a hand to get rid of the sand and Jensen returns the favor happily. With his tongue. They’re both too worn out for it to develop further, though. Once again, Jensen mourns their younger years for a second before he thinks of all those moments they have shared since then and how thankful he is for each and every one of them.

They sink into the sheets with a happy sigh, bodies once again following the silent call of union. Soon, their limbs are entangled and Jensen’s lips are resting against Jared’s shoulder in an eternal kiss. _Thank you_ , Jensen thinks again, unaware of the way it is echoed in Jared’s mind. 


End file.
